Excuses sur le toit
by magyk-celte
Summary: Alors qu'Hibari est en train de faire sa sieste habituelle sur le toit Tsuna vient faire ses excuses pour la destruction de Naminori, mais et si le petit chatin avait une autre idée derrière la tête? Yaoi HabaTsuna


**Excuses sur le toit**

Auteur: magyk-celte

Disclamer**:** Ah non KHR n'est pas à moi, dommage les graphismes sont superbes

Couple: HibariTsuna

Rating: K (pour le peut qu'il y a ^^)

Ecrite: le 5 août 2009

Note de l'auteur: Eh non! je ne suis pas morte (bon la dernière fois que j'ai publié remonte au 27 octobre 2009) mais j'avais prévenu que je ne serais pas souvant présente sur , cette fois je reviens avec une fic sans prise de tête (comme les autres on va me dire) avec un Hibari un tout petit peu OOC comme Tsuna d'ailleurs, mais en même temps à tartir du moment où on ait pas l'auteur original les perso sont forcément OOC, non?

Excusez-moi pour les fautes.

J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

* * *

Excuses sur le toit

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était allongé sur le toit de l'école Naminori. Il était le président du comité de discipline de l'établissement et inspirait une crainte qui s'étendait à toute la ville. Il détestait le maque à la discipline. Plus particulièrement les énergumènes qui s'évertuaient à détruire son école adorée soir après soir.

Tien en parlant du loup.

La porte s'ouvrait avec hésitation ça ne pouvait être que Sawada Tsunayoshi, le plus peureux et qui pourtant était le plus fort de cette bande. Se rabaissant tout le temps malgré sa puissance. Quand la porte s'ouvrit en entier Hibari put voir qu'il avait très bien devinait: c'était bien Tsunayoshi. Un jeune homme de quinze ans, assez petit qui paraissait en avoir treize, ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons. Il avait l'air d'un garçon banal.

Mais sous ses dessous s'était un très grand combattant . A ses moments il était très calme s'en était effrayent car il devenait beaucoup plus sûr de lui, ne se posait plus de questions et agissait. Et ses flammes. Oui, ses flammes. Elle se manifestait lord de ses combats. Les flammes s'allumaient dans ses cheveux et dans ses yeux, elles ne le blessaient pas et dégageaient une aura de force et de bienveillance qui apaisaient.

Cet être fascinait Hibari.

Mais il le cachait bien ne montrant jamais son inquiétude et continuant d'agir avec lui comme avec tous les autres. Et puis 'inquiétude' était un bien grand mot.

Enfin bref le voilà qui s'avance prudemment de lui. Hibari faisait semblant de dormir comme à son habitude. Il attendait, il attendait de savoir pourquoi le garçon était monté. Il attendait également de savoir se qu'il allait faire en le voyant assoupi. Certainement allait-il repartir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller.

Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire et Hibari en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur ce qui le surpris. Allons donc il n'allait pas se morfondre car cet herbivore allait partir, non?

Mais Hibari se trompais, Tsuna n'était pas reparti sur ses pas. Le jeune garçon s'était avancé. Il attendit là un moment et s'accroupit au-dessus du président du comité de discipline. L'aîné se demandait se qu'il voulait.

Quand la voix du cadets'éleva elle était claire et agréable à entendre:

- Hibari...je ne sais pas si tu dors vraiment mais je voulais m'excuser pour les dégâts qu'à subit l'école. Si tu es réveillé tu dois me trouver lâche de m'excusait dans ton sommeil mais je voulais te dire autre chose.

Hibari se demandait la raison de cette atmosphère si particulière qu'il ressentait et aussi pourquoi son cœur commençait-il à s'affoler de la proximité de l'autre adolescent. Mais il ignora ses sentiments et impressions pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le moment présent.

Tsuna s'était encore approché et s'arrêta au dessus du visage de son gardien des nuages et resta là à l'observer une nouvelle fois. La patience de l'aîné commençait à s'épuiser, il en avait plus que marre de cette situation.

La voix claire se fit de nouveau entendre:

- Kyoya si tu ne dors pas...pardon.

Et Tsuna déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa.

Hibari n'en revenait pas. Le petit Tsunayoshi peureux comme pas permis l'embrassait!

_Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeux? Pas de problème._

Et le chef de Naminori rendit le baisé à Tsuna. Quand ce dernier sentit qu'on lui répondait sursauta et se recula vivement.

Kyoya ouvrit ses yeux, se redressa et fixa le plus jeune qui était d'un beau rouge tomate.

- Hibari...je...je..., tenta-t-il de se justifier avant d'abandonner et de baisser la tête.

_Il est mignon comme ça. Aïe! Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser! Quoique...c'est pas si absurde._

L'adolescent s'avança et l'autre ne disait toujours pas mot la tête baissé attendant sans doute les coups de tonfas qui ne devaient plus tarder. Mais ils ne venaient pas se qui intriguait Tsuna. Quand une main saisit son menton et le força à lever le visage. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus glacés qui le regardaient avec intensités. Le jeune homme rougit d'avantage face à la proximité de leur visage. Et contre toutes attentes Kyoya embrassa Sawada. Le cadet eut le souffle coupé mais ne se plaignit pas. Ce baisé il l'avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps, il entreprit donc d'y répondre avec le plus de passion.

Hibari interrompit le baisé car tous les deux commencaient à manquer d'oxygène. Tsuna était un peu déçu d'être interrompu et encouragé par ce baisé il se rapprocha de l'aîné pour en quémander un nouveau qui lui fut accordé. Mais après quelques minutes ils durent se séparer encore une fois à cause du même problème d'oxygénation.

Ils allaient de nouveau se rapprocher quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant passer Gokudela, Yamamoto et Ryoeï.

- Judaïme il ne vous a pas fait de mal?, s'inquiéta excessivement le fou de la dynamite.

- Tsuna ça va?, demanda le baseballeur.

- À L'EXTRÊME! Hibari si tu veux te battre je suis là, scanda Onii-san, ainsi appelait par Sawada.

Kyoya et Tsuna restèrent interdis devant l'arrivée des trois gardiens, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à se disputer.

- QUOI! Si quelqu'un doit se battre pour Judaïme ça ne peut être que son bras droit c'est-à-dire moi, s'indigna le dynamiteur.

- Ma ma, tu vas pas en faire un fromage, essaya de le calmer Yamamoto, mais peine perdu cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère du jeune homme.

- Idiot de baseballeur, je t'ai pas sonné.

- Mais tu t'énerves pour rien.

- S'inquiéter pour Judaïme n'est pas rien!

- Tu sais très bien se que je voulais dire, lui répondit le fan de sport avec son éternelle sourire.

- Vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler À L'EXTRÊME!

Tsuna et Kyoya s'entreregardèrent. Les trois gardiens étaient irrécupérables, toujours en train de se disputer pour un rien. Pendant la dispute les deux adolescents s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre discrètement. Tsunayoshi adressa un dernier sourire à Hibari puis s'avança au centre du triangle qu'avaient formé ses amis. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gokudela et d'Onii-san tout en adressant un sourire à Yamamoto.

- Vous voyez que tout va bien alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis excusé auprès d'Hibari-san pour la destruction de l'établissement, expliqua calmement Decimo Vongola à sa 'famille'.

- Mais Judaïme! Vous n'avez rien fait! Il...

- Gokudela-kun. A cause de moi et des bagues Naminori a été détruit jours après jours. Alors m'excuser était le minimum des choses à faire, non?

- Veilliez m'excuser Judaïme.

Tsuna sourit et entraina les trois jeunes hommes vers la porte et les poussa doucement mais fermemant dans les escaliers. Il se retourna et courut jusqu'à Hibari, l'adolescent l'embrassa une dernière fois puis descendit à la suite des autres.

Hibari regarda la porte se refermer puis se mit à penser.

_Il n'est peut-être pas si bête, il vient quand même de détourner la situation et la conversation à son avantage. Il est effrayant dans un certain sens grâce à son sourire et à sa réputation de gentil il les a repris en main. Son esprit serait donc calculateur. Il n'est peut-être pas si gentil que ça après tout._

Le gardien des nuages se rallongea en pensant à la promesse du dernier baisé de Tsuna d'une prochaine rencontre certainement sur ce même toit avec pour prétexte de nouvelles excuses.

* * *

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Cette fic étant un OS je ne vais pas faire de suite, je laisse faire votre immagination ^^.

A bientôt magyk


End file.
